


Proscribe

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [536]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: What's been happening with Tony after he was ordered to go home while the others were with the admiral or working at NCIS?The most amazing Cover art byRed_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/19/2000 for the word [proscribe](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/10/19/proscribe).
> 
> proscribe  
> To denounce, condemn, or forbid as harmful;to prohibit.  
> To put outside the protection of the law; to outlaw.  
> To publish the name of (a person) as condemned to death with his property forfeited to the state.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652), [Vituperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755), [Foment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192), [Contumely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098882), [Aesthete](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8115070), [Nefarious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122312), [Proclivity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8130707), [Flout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8139137), [Sesquipedalian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8146340), [Inchoate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155795), [Circumlocution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8164709), [Wayworn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8173591), [Crepuscular](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8183566), [Doppelganger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8193829), [Chimerical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8204378), [Animadversion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8235251), [Pusillanimous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8242283), [Aggrandize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8265214), [Sojourn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8271347), [Berate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8291134), [Supererogatory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8301986), [Sardonic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8320132), and [Nugatory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344570).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Proscribe

Tony hated how well Gibbs knew him at times. If Gibbs hadn’t proscribed going back to headquarters, Tony would have immediately gone to headquarters and started some searches or something else that needed to be done before napping under his desk. Instead he had no choice, but to head home. 

You’d think since Gibbs basically ordered him to sleep that he’d be able to immediately fall asleep. That wasn’t the case. After 30 minutes of lying in bed wide awake, Tony finally got up and put a movie in that he’d seen a million times. 

Curling up on the couch, he hoped for sweet oblivion to come. He really hoped that the movie would lull him to sleep. If Tony showed up still exhausted, Gibbs was going to be pissed and no one wanted to be around that. 

About part way through the movie Tony finally dropped off to sleep. Only to be jolted awake by his alarm what felt like only a few hours later. Glancing at his watch, Tony groaned.

He really did need to be getting up and heading back to work. It would be right about five hours after Gibbs sent him home by the time Tony got back to the admiral's apartment. He hadn't really gotten much more than a nap and almost felt more tired than he started.

Still no telling what Gibbs would have done with their new Probie Sabrina by now. He'd probably have to rescue her before Gibbs scared her off. She had handled herself well with McGee though, so there was hope that she'd be able to handle Gibbs without freaking out too much.

Tony arrived back at the admiral's room at the same time as Fornell. This didn't bode well. Gibbs hated working with other agencies.

Tony couldn't imagine that anything good had happened while he was gone if the FBI were now involved. He just hoped that their admiral hadn't managed to get himself kidnapped. Gibbs would be unbearable if that were the case.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
